


Эрзац

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), sexmalvina



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Olfactophilia, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Somnophilia, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Губы Бена такие же сладкие на вкус, как губы его матери.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from M to E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894399
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (R – NC-17)





	Эрзац

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [концепт-арту](https://i.ibb.co/KXyfRbT/image.jpg) из артбука к TROS.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Люк впервые позволил себе лишнее, когда уловил этот запах. В густых взъерошенных волосах на затылке, за оттопыренным ухом и на изгибе шеи. На едва начавших крепнуть плечах и под мышкой, где пробивались пока еще нежные волосы. Под безвольным подбородком и на приоткрытых, по-детски пухлых губах. Запах, преследовавший его всю жизнь.

Люк прижимает его к себе, спящего под боком, испуганного, разлученного с матерью, гонит прочь зародившиеся порочные желания и с каждой ночью ненавидит себя все больше. 

У Бена взгляд матери: глубокий, с прищуром. И та же непрестанная борьба в сердце. А волосы, непокорные и темные, искрятся в слепящих лучах солнца на утренней тренировке и снова напоминают о Лее. 

Страх потери тягостно терзает Люка.

— Ты помылся? — каждый вечер спрашивает он, перед тем как покинуть комнату Бена. 

Тот кивает и протягивает ему расческу.

— Мама всегда помогала, — говорит он и смотрит из-под мокрых спутанных волос пытливо, пока Люк, охваченный чувством сожаления, не соглашается.

Потом Бен всегда оказывается в его постели и говорит, что ему страшно спать одному. Люк отодвигается на край, лишь бы не касаться его, но Бен прижимается сам.

— А еще мама…

— Я не твоя мама, — перебивает Люк.

Бен обиженно хмурится, поджимая губы, трогает его механические пальцы и продолжает:

— Мама рассказывала о Дарте Вейдере. Расскажи ты.

— Ты знаешь о нем все.

— Расскажи еще.

И Люк рассказывает — ровно столько, сколько считает нужным, пока Бен не начинает тихо сопеть, уткнувшись ему носом в грудь.

Постель всегда пахнет Беном. И напоминает о Лее.

Люк изводит себя тренировками, часами погружается в медитации и обретает над эмоциями контроль. Но ничто не может заставить его прекратить думать.

Он думает о нем, когда ломкий голос Бена делается грубым, а внешность меняется, стремительно теряя сходство с матерью. Он думает о его раздавшихся в ширину плечах и твердых мышцах, проступающих на груди и руках во время тренировок. 

Он вспоминает о его смятении, когда Бен впервые просыпается рядом в мокрой пижаме и слышит: «Это нормально, ты взрослеешь».

Теперь Бен возвышается над ним на целую голову, а его ладони в два раза шире ладоней дяди.

— Я теперь сильнее тебя, — улыбается Бен и радостно подхватывает Люка на руки.

Люк отчитывает его за несдержанность и требует немедленно опустить на землю. Затем всю ночь занимается медитацией. Бен больше не остается у него, но вместо облегчения Люк чувствует тоску и горечь.

Люк впервые трогает его тело без разрешения, когда Бену исполняется семнадцать. 

Уже за полночь, в комнате витает запах алкоголя — ребята еще за неделю до дня рождения позаботились о выпивке, — а Бен спит голым, не потрудившись прикрыться и запереть дверь. Лежит на животе, засунув под подушку руки, и тихо сопит. Люк укрывает его бедра и ягодицы и смотрит, не в силах заставить себя уйти. Бен со стоном поворачивается на бок и, продолжая спать, возмущенно скидывает одеяло на пол.

Бен уже давно не просит помочь расчесывать волосы, и Люк тоскливо запускает пальцы в его сухие пряди. Наклоняется, касаясь носом его виска, и бесконечно долго вдыхает запах.

У Бена шершавые губы — Люк отучает его от привычки бездумно кусать их, — и гладкая кожа, еще не познавшая лезвия. У Бена уже крупный кадык и широкая грудь, а припухшие соски отзываются на любое прикосновение.

Люк прикладывает руку к его голове и погружает в глубокий сон.

Он впервые снимает перед ним одежду и ложится к нему голым. Прижимается сзади, желая почувствовать жар его тела, трогает впалый живот, проводит рукой между бедер и не сразу решается прикоснуться к члену, уже большому, увитому толстыми венами.

Губы Бена такие же сладкие на вкус, как губы его матери. Бен раскрывает их, когда Люк толкается языком ему в рот, и дышит глубже.

Люк вжимает в его мягкие бедра пальцы с такой силой, что остаются следы. Тело Бена податливое и расслабленное, но член входит в него с трудом. Люк не хочет навредить ему и двигается медленно, но Бен все равно стонет сквозь сон. Люк гладит его голову, чтобы успокоить, целует в шею сзади и не может остановиться, даже когда чувствует запах крови.

Наполняя его спермой, Люк думает только о Лее.

— Прости, — шепчет он, вжимаясь лицом в его спину, когда понимает, что натворил.

Перед уходом Люк замечает на щеке Бена дорожку слез. 

— Ночью мне снился странный сон, — говорит Бен на следующее утро за завтраком и выглядит отрешенным, будто думает о чем-то важном. 

Люк спрашивает, что ему снилось, но Бен не может ответить. Он долго пытается вспомнить и, так и не притронувшись к еде, идет на тренировку голодным. 

Люк больше не может обучать его. Не может находиться рядом, когда Бен, потный, в изнеможении роняет рукоять меча и падает наземь, не готовый смириться с поражением. Люк боится прикасаться к нему, но по его просьбе растирает напряженные мышцы, чтобы унять в них боль.

Люк готов оборвать связь с Беном и исчезнуть из его жизни, когда Бен врывается в спальню только для того, чтобы известить о своем возвращении и похвалиться успешным выполнением миссии.

Люк больше не может смотреть в глаза Лее.

Иногда он думает, что сходит с ума.


End file.
